


【Jewnicorn/RPS】Andrew知道Jesse会生气的

by IrisSpades



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 17





	【Jewnicorn/RPS】Andrew知道Jesse会生气的

【Jewnicorn】

Andrew知道Jesse肯定会生气的。

他坐在车里，有点儿忐忑地抬起手揉了揉脸。他刚从金球奖的晚宴上回来，颁奖礼上他和Ryan Reynolds那个正对着镜头的捧脸亲吻视频现在还在不停地刷爆热度。  
虽然全世界都知道那是个玩笑性质的吻，但，Andrew把脸埋在了手心里，家里的那个正牌男友肯定还是要哄的。

Andrew推开家门的时候，小心翼翼地往里瞄了两眼，发现那个卷毛似乎还没回来。他叫了两声“Jesse”，没人回应，只有他心虚又软糯的声音回响了两下。

这惊动了Jesse的猫，well，确切地说，他们的猫们。一只粘人的小毛球欢快地跑过来蹭了蹭他的裤脚，这是Mr. Whisker，Jesse喜欢给他们的猫起一些掺杂着幽默又奇异的正式感的名字，比如他们还有一只Madam Mewton。

Andrew抱起了Mr. Whisker，对着它毛茸茸的小脸儿亲了亲。在把猫咪rua得开始呼噜的时候，Andrew有了个好主意。

Jesse回家的时候，发现没有猫来迎接他，他茫然地四顾了一下，看到Andrew的拖鞋已经被穿走了，于是冲着房间里叫了声“Andy? Where did all the cats go?”就低下头换了鞋。

他再抬头的时候，感觉呼吸都在那一刻暂停了。

Andrew赤着脚站在卧室门口，他没穿衣服，水滑白润的肌肤就被黑色皮质的捆绑带缠绕紧缚了几道，绳带划过嶙峋的锁骨，往下延伸流过胸膛，又规整地勒出那截流畅又动人的细腰来，金属的卡扣贴在他生嫩的乳晕上，刺激得鲜红的乳尖惶惶然哆嗦起来。

两条结实紧致的大腿上也各紧绕了一条皮带，黑色衬在他粉白的皮肤上撩拨出惊人的色情感。

最要命的，眨着一双斑比眼的可怜青年，柔软的棕发间娇俏地耸出一对毛茸茸的猫咪耳朵来。

“Jess… ” Andrew被他直勾勾的眼神看得害起羞来，“你回来啦。”

“…wow.” Jesse深呼了一口气试图平静一下，但没有成功，全身的血液似乎都奋不顾身地冲到了下半身，他的小兄弟差不多在甜软猫咪开口的瞬间就起立敬礼了。

Andrew不自在地挪了几步，虽然是主动扮成这样来道歉的，但还是忍不住觉得羞耻，想遮一遮又被Jesse赤裸的目光盯得无处可躲。

“这是什么惊喜吗？”卷毛清了清烧得干哑的嗓子，走上前去，伸手揽了满把软腰。

Andrew愣了一下，随即意识到他不爱用社交工具的男朋友似乎还不知道到底发生了什么，他眼神忽闪了一下，决定把坦白这个环节搁置得靠后一下。

于是他任由Jesse把他抱进了怀里，窝在卷毛的颈窝里软绵绵地蹭了两下，故意抬起一只手虚握着在自己脸边假装蹭了蹭，他露出一个有点儿可怜的表情，又甜叽叽地放软了声音 -

“喵~”

他看到Jesse的蓝眼睛暗了暗。

下一秒，他就被卷毛男友扑在了沙发上。

先亲吻的就是那张喵呜着点火的嘴，蓝眼睛卷毛难得凶狠地含住了粉嘟嘟的软唇，把爱人按在怀里的满足暂时战胜了要把猫咪拆吃入腹的情欲。

Jesse顺着他的腰往下摸，浑圆漂亮的双丘让他爱不释手地揉捏起来，滑嫩的软肉被捏了满把，颤颤巍巍地想逃又被更用力地钳制在手里。Jesse热切地亲吻着Andrew，手不老实地往两瓣臀肉之间划去，他熟悉的湿热小嘴应该在水汪汪地等他抚慰了。

然而指尖碰到了硬物，Jesse停顿了一下，松开被亲得呜咽的小鹿。Andrew冲着他眨了眨眼，歪着头露出一个甜蜜又狡黠的笑容，连带着脑袋上的猫耳朵都跟着颤了颤。

Jesse眯着眼睛，把身下的调皮猫咪翻了个身。Andrew由着他的动作趴在了沙发上，于是那条毛茸茸的猫尾巴就无处遁形了。

Andrew有一个漂亮到下流的屁股。不管是饱满的形状还是挺翘的弧度，包括细滑像果冻似的绝佳手感，都让Jesse在以往的性爱经历里每每觉得天堂不过如此。

现在那两瓣儿嫩生生滑溜溜的臀肉之间夹紧了一条黑色的猫尾巴，正不经心地搭在双腿之间。眼前的艳景让Jesse用力掐了一把手底下的圆丘，Andrew痛呼着扭动了一下，那根尾巴也跟着在他的腿间蹭了蹭。

“…今天是我的生日吗？”Jesse咽下一大口唾沫，勉强平静了一下，捞起他的软腰，欺身上去亲吻Andrew耸动的蝴蝶骨，“嗯？淫荡的小猫咪。”

Andrew扭过头来跟他索吻，又被哄着胡乱喵起来，含糊地在嘴里念着”Je - Jess…”，短促的“s”被糯软地拉长成绵甜的呻吟。湿红的舌尖可怜兮兮地探出来，他被Jesse摸得像只发情的小母猫，被欺压着扭动起来。

“你是怎么戴上尾巴的，Andrew猫咪？”Jesse细细密密地吻着他通红的耳尖，这蹭歪了脑袋顶上的那两个毛茸茸的，可他们谁也没在意。

“呜… 在你回来之前先 - 唔，先在浴室自己扩张润滑好了… Jesse - 啊… Meow…” 浪荡的猫咪向后仰起头，讨好地哼唧，想要亲吻延伸下来安抚更多的地方。

他一贯是对欲望诚实的，何况是和爱人做快乐的事。

Jesse是个温柔而慷慨的情人，他勾起嘴角吻上了那双渴求疼爱的软唇。他们密不可分地亲吻着，Andrew很快被他亲得津液四溢，这让火烧得更旺了。Jesse摸上被皮质锁链勒紧的赤裸身体，两根手指拢着一捏就揉搓起偷偷蹭着沙发粗布面料自己取乐的小乳粒，Andrew梗着嗓子叫了出来，他被摸舒服了，挺起胸脯滑动着把乳肉往他手心里送。

Jesse跪起身来，捞起Andrew软塌塌的腰身，他一贯心疼甜软的爱人，舍不得他被欲望折磨，何况和这只小淫猫亲热了这么半天，再不快点儿进到他的身体里怕是要硬到出问题了。

他三两下脱掉裤子，剑拔弩张的阴茎从棉质内裤里耀武扬威地跳出来“啪嗒”一下贴上圆滚滚的臀肉，烫得Andrew不知道是迫切还是害怕地“喵呜”着哼唧出声。

Jesse提着小猫咪的窄胯把他摆成适合挨操的姿势，看着被夹在肉臀中间的尾巴期待似的跳动了一下。蓝眼睛的卷毛温柔地笑了笑，手却按着尾巴根往里揉了揉被吃进去的肛塞。

“…呜 - ！Jesse - ！”

最能让Andrew快乐的那一小块区域很浅，Jesse俯下身热切地亲吻被戳了几下前列腺就布了一身薄汗的香软爱人，他不想忍了，用了力把水淋淋的尾巴根抽出来。突如其来的空虚让Andrew呜咽起来，断断续续地叫起了Jesse的名字。

Jesse的手摸上了他湿答答的穴口了，他半拧着身子想要看，又被探进去的手指戳弄得从喉咙里哼出舒服的奶音来。

“可以了， Jess… 进来 - 进来吧，好了，我自己，呜 - 我自己扩张过了… 啊 -！”

他被肉棒填满了，Jesse那根炙热又粗硕的阴茎径直地、不留情面地、理直气壮地插了进来。他应激着绞紧，浪荡地尖叫起来，他喜欢这个，喜欢被爱人粗暴地占有，他看似瘦弱的卷毛犹太男友胯下可是有个惊人尺寸的大家伙，每次插进来都能让他觉得要被捅坏了，然而他饥渴又诚实的小穴可不听他的，被随随便便肏上几下就能快乐地淌着口水攀上高潮。

Jesse抱紧了他，整个人贴上来蹭着他的背，皮革质地的捆绑带磨得他又痛又甜地哀哀求着Jesse给他解开，胡乱哭叫着想被抱，想亲亲。

噗嗤噗嗤插着小穴的肉棒贴心地放缓了一些速度，Andrew舒服地在一下重似一下的撞击里哼唧起来，潮水一样的快感一波又一波地冲刷着他的神经，生理的快感和被爱人温柔占有的满足让他像快乐的小鹿一样眯起眼睛，腰臀不自觉地撅得更高。

“啪嗒”一声，他感觉到束缚着他的皮带松开了，Jesse捞着他的腰帮他脱掉了捆绑带。

光裸的肌肤终于没有隔阂地亲吻在一起，Jesse给他揉了揉缚出的淡红色勒痕，心疼地亲吻他的蝴蝶骨。温热的吻落下来，Andrew舒服地哼出喜欢的鼻音，棕眼睛里都是被照顾妥帖的甜蜜。

Jesse又亲了他一会儿，就抽出来，捞着他的腰把他翻了过来，他们都更喜欢这个正面的姿势。能够看到彼此迷失在对自己的情欲和浓稠的爱意里，光靠这一点就足够让他们很快射出来。

Andrew呜咽了几声，眼神迷蒙，顺从地仰躺在沙发上，湿漉漉的长腿主动分得很开，迫不及待似的蹭着Jesse的大腿，想要亲热地把两条腿缠上他的腰。

“…要 - 唔嗯... Jesse… 给，给我 - ”

Jesse被他切切勾引得不行，扶着完全勃起的阴茎揉搓了几把就分开他的腿撞了进去。Andrew向后仰起头发出一声被喂饱的呻吟，肉棒把下面的小嘴塞得满满涨涨的，熟悉的酸软快感电流一样激得他两条长腿勾上卷毛的发力的腰，主动挺着腰胯应和。

Jesse看他喜欢，放开了动作抽插，没几下就把小猫顶得变了调浪叫起来。小肉穴吃得口水四溢，亲热又娇气地缠紧了鼓胀粗壮的阴茎不肯放走，每次Jesse抽出去一大半，穴肉就纷纷绕绕地要他，被凶狠地撞进来的时候，小屁股就乖巧可人地敞开全盘皆收，嘬着大肉棒咂出水声。

“好大… 呜，喜欢 - 喜欢Jesse… 好棒... ”

被抵着前列腺操弄，被抛到情欲顶端的Andrew很快就不行了，他的哭腔被Jesse肏得越来越明显，情热攀上他的皮肤，他热得像是被烧熟的小虾子。

“呜呜... Jesse… 不，不行了 - 我，我要到了.... 啊啊啊啊嗯啊 -！”

他叫得Jesse理智全失，发了狠打桩似的抽出又送进肉棒，把Andrew肏得只能发出断断续续的气音，两条花枝一样的腿挂不住了，只能委屈地大开着滑下来，随着操弄的动作颤抖着。Jesse也马上就要射了，他被小肉穴夹得眼前一片模糊，只能看见Andrew被撞出的泪水，他俯下身把人扣紧在怀里，冲刺地在已经应激绞紧的肉道深处挺弄了几下，在Andrew腿根打着颤，尖叫着射精的时候，他也没再忍耐，把滚烫的精液痛快地灌满了对方的身体。

高潮结束后，Jesse卸了力，趴在Andrew身上，他们抱在一起粗喘了好一会儿才从余韵中平复下来。

“今天怎么这么热情？”Jesse亲吻着Andrew软绵绵的身体，性爱之后的嗓音有一点儿沙哑。

Andrew软绵绵地抬起眼睛看他，脑袋上的猫耳朵歪趴趴地支着，像被玩坏的小宠物。他舔了舔嘴唇，若有所思地眨眨眼，然后长腿抬起来蹭了蹭，推了推Jesse。Jesse看他没什么力气的样子，顺着他的动作揽着他的腰半躺在沙发上。Andrew跨坐上来，讨好地凑过来亲他，甜滋滋的舌尖像是软刷一样搔着Jesse的心尖，没一会儿他就又被小猫舔得硬了起来。

Jesse享受着爱人的服务和撒娇，权当他是不想回答自己的问题，也并没打算继续追究为什么今天福利这么好。

感觉腰上的手收紧了，抵着自己屁股的那根大家伙又有了抬头的趋势，Andrew才退开一点点，棕色的鹿眼忽闪了几下，嗓音软软糯糯地，小小声地坦白说自己在金球奖上亲了Ryan。

Jesse愣住了，用了大概两秒钟才反应过来他说了什么。然后他伸手，捏住了Andrew的下巴强迫试图缩进自己怀里的小家伙抬起头来。

对上那双眼睛里的可怜兮兮的时候，Jesse觉得大概这辈子要被这只小鹿吃定了，他几乎是立刻就心软了。

但卷毛硬了硬心肠，这只赖皮小鹿得好好吃点教训，不然不是枉费了他这一通精心讨好的道歉准备。

“你亲了别人？”Jesse挑起一边的眉毛，让自己的表情看起来严肃又刻薄。

Andrew吸吸鼻子，咬着嘴唇小幅度地点了点头，“对不起… 你生气了吗？”

Jesse皱起眉，生硬地捏着他下巴的手指收紧了些，这让Andrew慌乱的眼神看起来更像被捕获的小斑比了，“你说呢？”

“对不起嘛，Jeee—sse… ”被凶得拖出奶音的Andrew指尖纠结在一起，他慌张又兴奋，被这样严厉的眼神盯着让他害怕也期待。Jesse一般情况下都是个体恤人的爱人，但偶尔气场全开的样子也实在让他着迷不已。

Jesse拧紧的眉头没松开，虽然心下早被甜美的小鹿捕惑，但语气还是硬邦邦的，“我会原谅你，”他看着松了一口气的爱人，又恶制地勾起了嘴角，蓝眼睛眯起一个别有用心的表情，“但坏猫咪是要被惩罚的，宝贝。”

Andrew瞪大了眼睛。

“去卧室，坏猫咪Andrew。”Jesse语气严厉起来，他刻意把Andrew的名字咬得音节分明，好像真的在教训一只做错事情的猫一样。看着Andrew委委屈屈咬着嘴角从他的腿上下来，赤裸着两条长腿往他们的卧室走去，Jesse看着那个挺翘圆润的漂亮屁股，心里有了主意。

走进房间的时候，Jesse看到乖乖躺好在床上的Andrew，白嫩的身体舒展在敞开在铁灰色的床具上，两条长腿不知羞地大开着，一副任人撷取的模样。

爱人的乖巧让一股火热的欲望烧得Jesse喉咙都干哑起来，但他还没打算原谅这个跑出去偷亲别人的小猫。

他很生气，他要教训一下淘气的坏孩子了。

“下来，”Jesse朝着一脸可怜兮兮的Andrew扬了扬下巴，语气毫无波澜地下了指令，“过来。”

Andrew撇了撇嘴角，委屈地合上了他那双滑润紧致的腿，他下了床，乖顺地站在Jesse的面前。

他被Jesse牵引着站在床前，“惩罚”两个字让他期待又紧张，Jesse平时疼他，性爱里也几乎不太强制他做一些不舒服的事情，就连姿势都一贯是迁就他喜欢的。

可是今天Jesse生气了，要…… 要被教训了…… 

Andrew胡思乱想着，被Jesse引导跪在了他的两腿之间，那根刚刚肏过他的阴茎就抵在了他的唇上。

沉甸甸的性器上还满是他自己流得停不下来的情液，腥膻钻进鼻腔，明明气味根本就不好，却让Andrew不自觉地伸出甜蜜的舌尖舔了一圈油亮的龟头。

“吃进去，”Jesse的声音从头顶传来，“吃深点。”

Andrew听话地张开了花瓣似的嘴唇，怯怯地含了龟头进去。他平时不怎么做这个，就算偶尔试一试，Jesse也从来没忍心让他做过太深，怕他会难受。

可是今天......

Andrew挑起眼睛看了看面无表情的Jesse，努力张大了嘴吞进去大半的性器。刚还插在他的小穴里的阴茎满是气势汹汹的征服感，Andrew定了定神才适应这个尺寸插在上面这张小嘴里，他试着放松喉口吃进去更多，香软的小舌头在口腔里艰难地滑动着讨好这根大家伙。

Jesse的太大了…… 吃不进去了……

Andrew委屈小心地抬起眼睛看向他。这一幕让Jesse的阴茎跳动了一下，吞吃着他的东西的Andrew看起来纯情又浪荡，一双鹿眼里全是可怜巴巴的求饶，嘴巴里却已经塞了一根大尺寸的阴茎，嫩红的嘴唇被迫撑开，就严丝合缝地裹着青筋暴起的肉棒，仿佛就该这样合适，艳丽得不得了。

“再深点，宝贝，做一次深喉。”

Jesse把手放在Andrew的头上，没怎么用力，但还是微微下压着示意他。一声呻吟从Andrew的喉咙深处滚出来，又被呛在半路，他软绵绵的身体也因为这个命令情不自禁地晃动了一下。

乖巧的猫咪听从了指令，更努力地张大了嘴，可是真的吃不进去了，他求饶似的看着Jesse。后者抿着嘴唇，也在克制着直接插到底的欲望，他按在Andrew头上的手施了力，强制地把那张漂亮的脸蛋更深地按在了胯下。

Andrew发出了被噎住一样的哽塞，喉咙口应激地急剧收缩着，挤压得Jesse的龟头舒畅地涨得更大。

Jesse没有过分为难他，只做了一次让Andrew受不了的深入。他退出一点，在不会让Andrew感到痛苦的深度小幅度地抽插，做了几次，Andrew就自己扶稳了他的阴茎，主动地摆动起头，水声啧啧地自己吃了起来。

Jesse满意地被他服务了一会儿，感觉欲望得到了一些环节就制止了想口到他射出来的小猫咪。

“可以了，”Jesse按在他头上的手稍用了力停止了他来回吞吐的动作，把被侍奉得布满水光的阴茎撤出了他的口腔。

Andrew的嘴唇被操肿了，不由自己地微微半张着嘟起来，配合上那双湿漉漉的眼睛嗔怪又乖顺地望向他，Jesse狠掐了一把根部才稳住心神。

“现在到床上，转过去趴好。”

Andrew歪了歪头，好像不理解这个命令似的。

“坏猫咪要被打屁股，”Jesse坏心眼地勾起嘴角，那双鹿眼不敢置信又暗含期待地瞪大，看到巴掌大的脸蛋一下子羞得通红，他又语气愉悦地补充，“我要打你屁股了，Andrew宝贝。”

Jesse俯下身亲了亲小猫的嘴角，安抚地拍了拍他，说出的指令却全然不是放过他的意思。

“过来趴好。”

Andrew抬头看了一眼Jesse的表情，意识到这句命令没有回旋余地的时候，委屈地呜咽了一声。

他衔起圆润细白的膝盖跪在了床单上，蹭着往前挪了挪，发出窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。又不甘心地回头看了一眼Jesse，后者正垂着眼睛盯着他的动作，但丝毫没有放过他的意思。

歪着耳朵的猫咪可怜巴巴地吸了一口气，他羞得不行，又不敢违抗。

犹豫了一小会儿，Andrew狠了狠心，把膝盖分得更开，任由红晕烧到了耳根，然后扭捏了一下还是软着腰栽下去，用手肘撑著身体的重量支起一点上半身，腰背拗成一道让人惊心动魄的曲线，让撅高的翘臀成为了最高点，肥嫩的臀肉随着他的紧张可怜地翕颤起来。

他跪趴得工工整整的，像是早就熟练了这个撅着屁股的姿势似的，可是明明臊得连脖子都烧红了。Andrew把脸埋进柔软的被单里，不敢回头看Jesse。

太羞耻了…… 要，要被Jesse打屁股了...…

Jesse被面前的美景蛊惑了心神，他的爱人该是被爱与美的神明眷顾过的，这世上的全部美好都哪由分说地赋给了他。Andrew仿佛是他心弦上唯一的音符，哪怕是他的发梢被风吹动，或者指尖细微地挑摩，都让Jesse迷恋得愿意献上一切。他该是林间轻巧玲珑的鹿，该是月桂树下的阿芙洛狄忒，可Andrew心甘情愿地捧上了全部的身心，只为留在他的身边。

而现在，他甜美惑人的爱人，乖顺地听任他无理的命令，像犯了错的小孩子一样趴伏着，高高撅着屁股，害羞得不行却依旧听话地等着被他惩罚。

Andrew不知道Jesse内心惊涛骇浪的心理活动，只以为是自己的姿势还没让爱人满意。他又塌了塌软腰，把臀肉送得更高，细细哼着小幅度地晃了起来。

“Je - 呜，Jesse… 我错了嘛… 请 - 呜呜，请惩罚我吧… ”

他的小奶音被羞耻感带出来，刚刚被迫的深喉让他的声音又甜又哑，听得Jesse呼吸一紧，抬手就是一巴掌扇上晃得他眼晕的臀瓣。

“啊 -！”

“你该叫我什么，坏孩子？”Jesse把手掌放在手感肥腻顺滑的臀肉上，威胁似的摩挲着慢慢浮现出来的红痕。

Andrew挨了罚委屈地哼唧，刚想思考就被Jesse的巴掌揍在屁股上，他凄惨地不敢再耽搁，又不知道答案就只能一通乱叫。

“ …呜 - Sir… 先 - 先生… 啊！呜呜 - 痛... 呜，Daddy - Daddy -！呜呜啊 - 老师… 哥哥，呜呜呜痛... 啊 -！呜呜呜呜，不知道… 呜不知道了...”

Jesse的巴掌毫不留情地掴下来，直把Andrew打得往前撞去，哭哭啼啼地，又被拖着腰扯回来摆好姿势接着挨罚。

他打Andrew的屁股打得很过瘾，还没有很快停手的打算。看着两团软肉在他手底下被铲动得涨红哆嗦，让Jesse难得的施虐欲被刺激得膨胀起来。Andrew叫的好听，胡乱又慌张的甜软嗓子任谁听了都不会想真的放过他。

“叫主人，淫荡的坏猫咪。”

Jesse按住Andrew小幅度摇晃着想要躲掉巴掌的窄腰，坏心眼地用力拍打了几下又乖又软的小屁股，手底下的臀肉已经被教训得红热肿涨，委委屈屈地瑟缩着，不胜可爱。

“呜 - 主，主人… 呜... Master Jesse… 呜呜呜啊 - Master - 呜呜... 呜呜呜，别、别打了… 痛呜呜呜...”

无处可逃，不知道下一次巴掌会什么时候落下来的慌张和期待让Andrew受不住似的趴得更低，哼着又糯又浪的嘤咛，艰难地晃动着想要更多的触碰，不知道是想还是不想挨爱人不留情面的巴掌。

因为疼痛而求饶拉长的奶音缠缠绵绵的，可怜兮兮地钻进Jesse的耳朵，Andrew该知道的，操着这么一口甜叽叽的哭腔求饶，是没有人会就这么饶了他的。Jesse箍住他越趴越软的腰，发了狠又给了小屁股几下，把哭哭啼啼的猫咪罚得尖尖细细地叫着讨着饶，才施施然停了手。

Jesse满意地看着哭花脸的小猫红彤彤的臀肉，肿涨的软丘在他的抚摸下凄凄然颤抖着缩紧，想要更多温柔的安抚，又惶恐着会换来狠戾的巴掌。Andrew哼着哭唧唧的软声叫着Jesse的名字，只叫得卷毛额角突突直跳，忍不住欺身压上去，赤裸的背脊被他揽着贴紧他的胸膛。他咬着小可怜红透的耳尖，把脆弱伶俐的软骨用牙磨得啧啧作响，又扳过Andrew软嘟嘟的下颌强迫他转过脸来和他亲吻。

舌尖火热地缠绞在一起，他的体重压着小淫猫密密地亲他，呼吸里掺杂了透不过气的呻吟来，很快就把Andrew亲得口涎止不住地顺着被迫张开的嘴角淌下来。

Jesse放开他一点儿，看着Andrew的唇间扯出一道银丝，还在不知足地微张着软唇挽留。

他满意地勾起嘴角，语气却恶劣起来，又凑上去舔他，肉贴着肉地开口问他。

“你是这么亲的他吗，嗯？”

“…呜！”

Andrew像被捏住了后颈皮的猫咪，明知道Jesse是故意这么说，还是艰难地想转过身再往他怀里缩一缩，迫不及待凑上去讨好着要更多的亲吻。

呜呜咽咽着，他扭动着把备受虐待的臀肉还在不知餍足地往人手底下送，虽然又烫又痛的，但他想到是Jesse在摸着他，就难耐得不得了想要再给的更多，最好能被攥紧在手心里揉搓才好呢。

“…要 - Jesse… 呜 - 要你... ”

他们湿湿腻腻地亲着，Andrew扯着奶唧唧的哭腔胡乱叫他，哪怕才刚挨了他的巴掌，却像更迫不及待想要更多戕害似的黏上来，像只真的黏人的小猫咪一样，乖巧得不得了。

Jesse心里软得不行，抱着人翻过来亲了又亲。他爱怜地吻掉了Andrew圆翘鼻头上的薄汗，硬的快要爆炸的阴茎抵在小猫的大腿跟上，嘴上还要威胁着问他“知不知道错了，下次还敢不敢”。

Andrew半眯着眼睛哼唧着又认错又保证，长手长脚地攀上他，主动蹭着肉棒，让透明的前液糊满了红肿的臀缝，还不满足地挺着腰想偷偷吃一口龟头。

Jesse又亲了亲他的鬓角，这才捞起两条长腿。Andrew的柔韧性实在趁手，他把那双漂亮得过分的白腿抗在了肩上，顺着小腿吻到了膝盖窝，才扶着发痛的阴茎，掰开红涨的臀肉插入了他。

龟头一进去就被饥渴的小嘴含紧了，虽然刚刚做过一次，Jesse还是怕弄伤他，他额角爆出汗来，目不转睛地盯着一点一点吃进去粗大性器的地方。缓慢的推进可是急坏了嘴馋的小猫咪，Andrew呜呜哭着，这次却不是因为疼痛，他断断续续地要着更多，等到Jesse终于完全插进来的时候才终于被喂饱似的发出一声缠绵悱恻的呻吟。

Jesse摸了摸结合的地方，放心地开始黏重地肏他。沉重的囊袋“啪”地撞上红软的臀尖的时候，Andrew细细地尖叫起来，半是疼痛半是爽快的感觉太迷人，他舒服得在半空中晃动的脚趾都忍不住蜷紧又展开。

“Jesse - 啊啊，呜... Je - Jesseeeee - 喜欢 - 好，好涨呀 - ”

被小淫猫叫得再也耐不住性子，Jesse放开了动作开始大幅度地打桩，阴茎直插到底又抽出到只剩个龟头陷在小肉穴里，把Andrew肏得汁水淋漓地只会大声浪叫着向后仰起头，好像一只濒死的天鹅。

Andrew像是被搅得软烂的一滩，每一次Jesse凶狠地捣进来都让他再流出更多的汁液来，快感伴随着臀瓣上细细密密的刺痛让他着迷得快要受不了了，他只觉得自己真是一只只为了给主人泄欲而存在的小猫咪，密不透风的情欲完全漫过了他的理智，他只想要更多，被肏得受不了也好，被亵玩也愿意，只要别停下，还要，还要更多 —

“呜 - Jesse！呜呜呜 - 肏我，Jesse... 好舒服... 唔嗯啊啊啊... 要、要被Jesse操坏了 -！”

Jesse放下他的一条腿挂在腰上，倾身压下来，一口含住Andrew渴求疼爱的乳尖，把哭腔浓重的呻吟又推到了带着气音的尖叫。他叼着可怜巴巴的小肉粒在上面磨牙，直盯着Andrew快要受不了的表情兴奋不已，嘴上的垃圾话没停地吐露，让Andrew颤抖得更厉害了。

“宝贝是不是快到了？”

Andrew哆嗦着点点头，哭的发不出声音地求他给他高潮，Jesse故意放慢了速度磨了他一会儿，让小猫咪胡言乱语地求起了饶。

Jesse到底没有狠心吊着他，在变了调的呻吟里，卷毛贴上来细细密密地吻着他，把他亲得快乐又舒服的，他感觉到插在他里面的棍子换了角度，正正抵住前列腺的浅沟，小幅度戳刺着那一块区域。

Andrew被爆开的快感击垮，整个人挂在Jesse身上受不了地大声尖叫起来，在那个壮硕的龟头突突跳动了两下的时候内壁痉挛着高潮了，吹出了一大股粘腻的水液来，前面夹在两个人之间的阴茎也颠动着射出白精来，又被Jesse濒临登峰的顶弄弄得到处都是。

Jesse被他高潮的肠道伺候得如同置身天堂，再也忍不住，就着宝贝水滑极致的潮吹发狠地挺胯，然后顶在肉道深处射满了Andrew的后穴。

搂着累得不行的小猫咪亲了一会儿，Jesse给他摘下了一直挂在脑袋上的猫咪耳朵，又亲昵地啄了啄还没从激烈的情事中恢复过来的通红耳尖。Andrew在他怀里懒洋洋的，蹭来蹭去不知道怎么亲密才满足，让Jesse的心软得像是一汪水，只想一直抱着他一秒也不撒手。

又腻歪了一会儿，两个人去浴室简单地清理了一下就抱在一起倒回了温暖柔软的被窝里。在Andrew就要迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，Jesse低头亲了亲他的发顶，又语速飞快地威胁，“小混蛋，你再敢亲别的男人，我就让你三天下不了床。”

Andrew黏糊糊地把脸蹭进他的肩窝，含混地应了两声，没一会儿就睡着了。

几天之后，Andrew在节目上快乐地亲了扣熊先生，两次。


End file.
